Facebook oh Facebook
by RenAfri
Summary: Sebuah status di akun facebook milik Naruto yang menggemparkan Konoha. Tetapi mengapa Sasuke merasa dia dihina dan diserang habis-habisan? Crack! Slight Naruto X Sasuke. Tetapi bisa dilihat as Strong Friendship. NejiTen, GaaSaku, ShikaIno.


**Disclaimer** : Yang saya punya hanya cinta dan plot gila...:D :D Naruto? Punya si Kishi-sensei.

**Note** : Ini hanya ide GJ. Tolong dimaklumi. Special gift for my lovely Chiaki Akihito a.k.a Ange La Nuit. LUPAKAN SKRIPSI REN!REN IS MENGGILA DI FACEBOOK! *dicekik*

**Warning** : Fic ini dapat menyebabkan mual-mual dan ketagihan pada facebook. Slight Naruto X Sasuke. Atau mungkin persahabatan yang terlalu kuat. Entahlah.

**Rating** : T for bad language.

**Genre** : Entah ini crack atau fluff atau apa. Saya juga tidak mengerti TT_TT

Enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke memandangi tulisan di depannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Seorang Uchiha harus bisa me-manage otot facial mereka, tak peduli seberapa besar keinginannya sekarang untuk membelalakkan matanya atau sekedar membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok hanya untuk meyakinkannya bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

**Uzumaki Naruto Da Hokage **_wants __**Uchiha Sasuke**__ to be his bride_

Sasuke membuka dan menutup kepalan tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. Sungguh, dia ingin meninju wajah seseorang sekarang. Jadi ini kiriman yang tertera di notification email-nya. Entah dari mana—kemungkinan besar dari kamarnya sendiri—tawa Itachi terdengar menggema, memantul di dinding-dinding mansion.

210 komentar. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat. Well, dia masih menganggap ini mimpi.

**Crimson Gaara** _Oh. Shit! Pastikan aku jadi salah satu pendamping mempelai pria._

**Hyuuga Hinata **_Naruto-kun?_

**Uzumaki Naruto** **Da Hokage** _ Gaara : Yo, pastinya, bro! _

_ Hina-chan : Ya?_

**Spring Sakura** _NARUTO BAKA! Cih! Kupikir kau jatuh cinta padaku!_

**Hyuuga Neji** _Oi, Naruto! Tanggung jawab, si Hinata sedih tuh! Aku juga mau jadi pendamping mempelai pria, hahahahahaha._

**Uzumaki Naruto Da Hokage ** _Sakura-chan : Aku cinta kau dan dia hahahaha_

_ Neji-san : Maaf, aku bukan ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya, jadi jangan minta pertanggungjawaban padaku. Boleh boleh boleh, itu bisa diatur. High fives!_

**Aku Tidak Buta** _Hahahahahahahaha, ini ide brilliant, Naru-chan! You two will make a good couple. Pastikan kau datang ke rumah dan meminta Sasu-chan baik-baik. Ayahku pasti setuju-setuju saja._

**Hyuuga Hinata **_Neji-san!_

**Hyuuga Neji **_Ya, Hina-chan?__ Naruto : High fives!_

**Uzumaki Naruto Da Hokage **_ Aku Tidak Buta : Oi, Itachi, kupikir siapa. Tentu saja, paling tidak aku sudah mendapat restu darimu, hah! _

_ Hyuuga-cest : Kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja?_

Sasuke menghapus keringat dingin dari pelipisnya. Apa ini? Dia tahu hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian kenaikan kelas, tetapi apakah itu bisa dijadikan alasan untuk melakukan hal-hal gila karena terlalu senang dan lega? Oke, semua orang bisa saja seperti itu, tetapi tidak Uchiha. Lalu kenapa Itachi juga turut serta mengambil bagian dalam kegilaan ini? Sejak kapan namanya berubah jadi 'Aku Tidak Buta'? Seingatnya ketika dia mengakses akun facebooknya hampir dua minggu yang lalu—sebelum ujian dimulai—nama kakaknya itu masih Uchiha Itachi. Itachi juga yang menyuruhnya untuk membuka facebooknya malam ini (padahal dia ingin bermalas-malasan di depan TV setelah seminggu lebih ujian akhir semester) hanya untuk mendapati ratusan pemberitahuan baru. Jadi di sinilah dia berakhir, di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan laptop di hadapannya.

**Aku Bukan Exhibitionist **_Sialan, Naruto! Kapan tanggal pernikahannya? Count me in, aku juga memberi restu._

Siapa lagi ini? Sasuke mengelap tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja ikut berkeringat. Kenapa dia merasa kegilaan ini baru saja akan dimulai? Dengan sedikit gugup dia menggerakkan mouse yang tersambung dengan laptopnya.

**Aku Tidak Buta** _Hehehehehehehe nama baruku keren, 'kan? Sebentar! Sai? Kaukah itu? Hahahahaha, ya ya ya berhenti memakai baju-baju itu kalau tidak ingin disebut exhibisionist!_

**Hyuuga Neji **_Hyuuga-cest? Well, selama Hina-chan mau, akang Neji juga mau-mau saja. Bagaimana Hina-chan?_

**Wanita Ini Yang Jatuh Hati Padamu **_NEJI! _

**Crimson Gaara **_Mampus si Neji, istrinya datang!_

_ Sakura : Aku! Aku! Aku yang jatuh cinta padamu, bukan Naruto!_

**Hyuuga Neji**_ TenTen? Kenapa namamu jadi seperti itu?Ampuuuuunnn  
_

**Hyuuga Hinata **_Ten-chan, bunuh saja si Neji TT_TT_

Sasuke menggerakkan lehernya yang terasa kaku. Itulah mengapa terkadang dia tak suka dengan facebook. Terlalu banyak nama-nama aneh dan komentar-komentar yang menyimpang dari topik pembicaraan. Seharusnya yang jadi topik pembicaraan di sini adalah Naruto yang ingin dirinya jadi—Sebentar! Kenapa sepertinya dia senang jadi topik pembicaraan dengan tema aneh ini?

Sedikit jijik dengan dirinya, Sasuke kembali menggerakkan mousenya, membaca sepintas belasan atau puluhan komentar Neji pada Wanita Ini—err—Tenten, pernyataan cinta Gaara pada Sakura, dan percakapan antara Naruto dan Itachi yang menurutnya terlalu akrab. Amat sangat akrab malah! Saking akrabnya sampai membuat Sasuke—sudahlah! Sasuke mengusir pikiran aneh itu jauh-jauh.

**Inuzuka Kiba** _Apa Sasuke sudah setuju jadi bride-mu?_

**Uzumaki Naruto Da Hokage** _Pastinya, bro! Tak ada yang mampu menolak pesona Uzumaki Naruto_

**Inuzuka Kiba** _Aku tidak ingat kau senarsis ini. Btw, Akamaru menyukai statusmu. LOL._

**Uzumaki Naruto Da Hokage** _Woof! Woof!_

**Inuzuka Kiba** _Hahahahahahaha Woof!_

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Dua orang bodoh!

**Hatake Kakashi** _Apa kau sudah yakin dengan pilihanmu, Naruto? Melihat kalian yang sering berkelahi, aku tidak yakin pernikahan kalian bisa bertahan lama._

Oi oi oi! Kenapa Kakashi-sensei juga ikutan menggila? Sasuke hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Tapi apa yang kemudian dibacanya nyaris membuatnya terkena serangan jantung ringan.

**Uzumaki Naruto Da Hokage** _It's sexual tension after all, Sensei. Fight with him is more like sex to me. Kami saling mencintai, dattebayo!_

**Hatake Kakashi** _Entah ini hanya perasaanku atau kau memang sedang horny?_

**Uzumaki Naruto Da Hokage** _Hanya dengan menyebut nama Sasu-chan bisa membuat saya—Anda tahulah, Sensei hehehehe_

**Aku Bukan Exhibisionist** _I bet you're not virgin anymore, you whore! Sasuke masih perawan tuh kayaknya._

**Hatake Kakashi** _Dammit, Naruto! Aku tak tahu kalau kau punya sisi lain seperti ini. _

_ Sai : Language, kid, language! Menghadap ke ruangan saya besok!_

**Aku Bukan Exhibisionist** _Sensei! Tapi Naruto yang duluan bicara soal sex T.T_

**Uzumaki Naruto Da Hokage** _Untuk Sasu-chan, saya bisa jadi orang berbeda, Sensei._ _Congrats Sai!_

**Hatake Kakashi **_Sai : Tak ada tapi-tapian. Menghadap ke ruangan saya besok!_

**Spring Sakura **_Sasuke masih perjaka? Masa? Gosh!_

**Aku Bukan Exhibisionist **_Sensei terlalu!_

**Yamanaka Ino **_Huh? Yang bener Sasuke masih perjaka?_

**Wanita Ini Yang Jatuh Hati Padamu **_My! My! Bersyukurlah Naruto, kau bakal jadi orang pertama._

**Aku Tidak Buta **_Hahahahahahahahaha Oh Yesh! Sasu-chan masih perjaka!_

**Crimson Gaara **_Sakura : Oi Sakura, kenapa kau kelihatan tertarik seperti itu?_

**Nara Shikamaru **_Sudah kuduga kalau Sasuke masih perjaka. Aku berani bertaruh dia juga belum pernah dicium._

**Uzumaki Naruto Da Hokage **_Hahahahahahaha, damn! Sepertinya aku laki-laki paling beruntung sedunia. Back off, bitches! Sasu-chan is mine!_

**Chouji Chips Lover**_ Ini topiknya soal apa? Aku tidak mengerti._

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Tadi dia sempat sedikit—sedikit, harap diingat baik-baik para pembaca budiman, SEDIKIT—berharap bahwa dia yang menjadi topik pembicaraan di sini, tetapi kenapa kenyataan yang terjadi di sini melampaui jauh batas harapannya?

**Aburame Shino** _Dia bahkan tidak pernah pacaran, pantas saja kalau dia tidak pernah berciuman. Naruto, kau tahu kan kalau Sasuke itu aseksual? Kau yakin mau menikah dengannya?_

_ Chouji : Urus saja keripik kentangmu. Ini urusan orang dewasa. Kau belum cukup umur.  
_

**Rock Lee **_Hooo…Apa Sasuke-kun termasuk orang yang percaya sex setelah pernikahan?Ah itu benar-benar cara berpikir yang fantastik. _

**Aku Tidak Buta **_Hn. Atau sebenarnya dia hanya menunggu Naru-chan mengambil inisiatif terlebih dahulu?_

**Uzumaki Naruto Da Hokage **_Hah! Sasu-chan bukan aseksual, dia hanya Naruseksual, which means dia hanya tertarik padaku! _

**Hyuuga Neji **_Tiba-tiba saja aku berpikir sama seperti Itachi-san._

**Aku Bukan Exhibisionist **_Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke tipe pemalu seperti itu. Naruseksual? Makes sense! Hahahaha, you rock, dude!_

**Chouji Chips Lover**_ Oh soal Sasuke yang masih perjaka toh? Shino : F*** you, keripik kentang itu enak!_

Kenapa dia merasa dia diserang habis-habisan di sini? Bukannya seharusnya Naruto yang diserang karena menulis status aneh seperti itu? Sasuke berusaha menahan emosinya. Dia merasa dia tak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya. Right! Sepanjang ingatannya, orang yang selalu bisa membuatnya marah sampai di titik ini hanya Naruto. Naruto! Pencerahan baru muncul di benaknya. Bergegas dia meraih hapenya. Pukul sepuluh malam. Mungkin tidak sopan jika menelepon orang pada jam ini, tetapi mengingat orang yang di teleponnya sepertinya masih segar bugar—terbukti dari status dan komentar-kometarnya—Sasuke membulatkan niatnya. Lagipula dia tak peduli, dia melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan!

Serasa berabad bagi Sasuke sampai akhirnya terdengar suara serak di seberang telepon.

"Hmm?"

"DOBE!" Sasuke sendiri kaget dengan suaranya yang terdengar kasar bahkan di telinganya sendiri. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?"

"Ughhh," Naruto terdengar seperti orang yang baru bangun dari tidur, "ada apa? Man, ini jam berapa?"

"Sepuluh," Sasuke secara refleks menjawab, walau bukan itu yang seharusnya dia katakan. Dia seharusnya marah, ingat? "kau tidur? Sejak kapan?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Um, ya, sampai kau membangunkanku," terdengar suara menguap di seberang sana, "entah jam berapa. Aku bahkan belum makan malam. Sialan, Kyuubi tidak membangunkanku. Ada apa?"

"Kalau kau tidur, lalu siapa yang meng-update statusmu?"

"Status apa?"

"Status di facebookmu, Dobe,"

"Hah?" suara Naruto terdengar tenang-tenang saja. "oh, pasti si Kyuubi."

Kini Sasuke paham mengapa terasa janggal membaca komentar 'Naruto' yang terkesan akrab pada Itachi dan sapaan "Sasu-chan" untuk dirinya.

"Dia tahu passwordmu?" Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa Naruto begitu mempercayai orang lain seperti itu. Kyuubi bahkan bukan saudara kandungnya. Kyuubi hanyalah anak yang diangkat keluarga Namikaze setelah orang tua Kyuubi—keduanya karyawan di perusahaan Namikaze—meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sasuke juga tak mengerti mengapa nama Namikaze bisa diberikan pada Kyuubi.

"Yep. Sebentar,"

Sasuke menunggu beberapa menit sampai akhirnya tawa berderai di ujung sana. Tawa yang kembali mengingatkan bahwa ia sedang marah.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" desis Sasuke.

"Well, damn! Hahahahahaha, Sasuke, kau marah hanya karena ini?"

"Hanya karena ini?" tanya Sasuke tajam. "Kau baca bagaimana mereka menghinaku?"

Tak ada jawaban. Entah berapa lama keheningan itu menggantung di udara, terlalu lama mungkin, hingga membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk membaringkan badannya di samping laptopnya. Bantalnya terasa empuk, sanggup menghilangkan kekesalannya walau sedikit.

"Dobe!" Sasuke mulai tak sabar.

"Teme, kenapa kau tidak berusaha membantah ucapan mereka?"

"Aku tidak gila seperti kalian." Sasuke tahu hal-hal seperti ini lumrah di kalangan teman-temannya—teman-teman Naruto lebih tepatnya. Mereka masih kelas 2 SMA. Bukankah seharusnya dia bisa ikut 'bermain' dan mengikuti arus? Tetapi dia tak bisa! Ada hal yang bisa dan tidak bisa dia ubah! Atau dia memang terlalu keras kepala?

"Oh," entah mengapa Sasuke merasa ada luka dalam suara Naruto, "lalu sekarang apa yang kau mau?"

Apa yang dia mau? Memaki Kyuubi dan Itachi habis-habisan? Memaki semua orang yang mengomentari status itu termasuk Kakashi-sensei? Harga dirinya akan jatuh jika dia kehilangan kontrol seperti itu. Harus dia akui, dia tak merasa marah pada orang-orang itu. Entah mengapa kemarahannya lebih tertuju pada anak ini, pada Naruto. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa marahnya pada Naruto tak juga berkurang padahal dia tahu ini bukan salah Naruto. Apa yang dia mau?

"Aku," napas Sasuke tercekat, "aku tak tahu."

Naruto menghela napas. "Selama kau tahu apa, siapa, dan bagaimana dirimu, untuk apa peduli dengan kata-kata orang lain? Kau tahu kan mereka cuma bercanda?"

"Che."

Tak ada jawaban. Suara keyboard yang ditekan jari-jemari terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Done!"

"Hn?"

"Aku masuk dengan akun Kyuubi," Naruto terkekeh, "baca! Aku membelamu di sana."

Kata-kata itu seketika menghapus kegusaran yang dia rasakan sejak tadi. Apa ini yang dia mau? Naruto membelanya dan berada di pihaknya saat semua orang menyerangnya?

"Hn," Sasuke tak berminat membaca apa yang ditulis Naruto. Dia sudah cukup merasa nyaman dengan ucapan Naruto tentang pembelaan itu. "kalau begitu, selamat malam."

"Oi, oi, oi! Kau meneleponku hanya untuk ini?"

"Hn,"

"Tapi aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu, Teme!"

"Pulsaku hampir habis,"

"Oke, tutup teleponnya," Sasuke sedikit merasa kecewa ketika Naruto menyerah semudah itu, "aku yang meneleponmu sekarang."

Senyuman lebar tersungging di bibirnya. Saking lebarnya sampai bibirnya terasa sakit. Entah jam wekernya menunjukkan pukul berapa ketika mereka mengakhiri percakapan mereka malam itu. Sasuke tak ingat apa saja yang mereka bicarakan, dia hanya menikmati setiap topik yang mereka bahas, meloncat dari satu ide ke ide yang lain, mengatakan apapun yang ingin mereka katakan, cenderung random dan tak beraturan tapi itu yang membuatnya menikmati setiap detik ketika mereka mengobrol. Normalkah itu? Normalkah jika dia menghabiskan waktu 2-3 jam hanya untuk mengobrol dengan seorang teman yang setiap hari dia temui di sekolah? Ataukah ini karena mereka tak bisa mengobrol sebebas ini di sekolah? Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak memikirkannya dan beralih pada laptopnya. Puluhan pemberitahuan baru.

**Namikaze Kyuubi** _Oi Kyuubi! Jangan keluar rumah apalagi ke kampus beberapa hari ini, karena Sasuke sepertinya berencana membunuhmu dan semua orang yang menghinanya di sini. Btw, Sasuke sudah pernah berciuman dengan seseorang, di bawah mistletoe di hari Natal beberapa tahun lalu. Info lebih lengkap hubungi Fugaku—jisan. Apakah salah jika seseorang menungggu sampai menemukan orang yang tepat untuk melakukan H-stuff? You're whore, Sai! Haha!_

**Hatake Kakashi**_ Naruto? Menghadap ke kantor saya besok!_

**Crimson Gaara**_ Jadi tidak ada pesta pernikahan, nih? Naruto perusak rencana! Aku mau Kyuubi-niisan yang jadi pemegang akun ini selamanya!_

**Aku Bukan Exhibisionist**_ Congrats Naruto. Mari kita menghadap Kakashi-sensei bersama-sama besok._

**Aku Tidak Buta**_ Che! Naruto pengkhianat! Siapa yang mencium Sasu-chan?_

**Uzumaki Naruto Da Hokage**_ Bro! You're ruining the mood here! Hancur sudah rencanaku!_

**Spring Sakura**_ Sudah kuduga ini bukan Naruto. Kyuubi gila! Eh? Siapa? Siapa? Siapa yang pernah dicium Sasuke-kun?_

**Hyuuga Hinata**_ Kyuubi-san!_

Sasuke menghela napas, walau tak sepenuhnya lega. Bagian pembelaan Naruto yang menyebutkan dirinya pernah berciuman dengan seseorang di bawah mistletoe saat pesta Natal membuat perutnya terasa tak enak. Bukan mual, hanya saja ketika dia mengingat kejadian itu perasaannya jadi tak enak. Salah ayahnya yang mabuk, salahnya yang mengejar anak itu ke pintu keluar untuk mengembalikan syalnya yang ketinggalan hingga akhirnya mereka berdiri di bawah mistletoe. Tetapi semuanya baik-baik saja. Mereka sudah berjanji bahwa tak ada yang berubah dari persahabatan mereka. Ciuman itu tak merubah apapun di antara mereka, hanya memperkuat sesuatu yang timbul di hatinya tanpa dia sadari.

**Yamanaka Ino** _Hah? Tidak jadi? Aku sudah bermimpi aku yang jadi penata dekorasi ruangan pesta. Huff!_

**Hyuuga Neji**_ Padahal aku sudah membeli tuxedo._

**Wanita Ini Yang Jatuh Hati Padamu**_ Bagaimana dengan gaun yang baru saja kupesan online?_

**Inuzuka Kiba**_ Akamaru tidak menyukai perubahan rencana ini, woof! Woof!_

**Nara Shikamaru**_ Menyusahkan! Padahal aku sudah mengajak Ino untuk jadi pasanganku ke pesta kalian._

**Aburame Shino**_ Kenapa harus dibatalkan? Mari kita culik kedua mempelai dan paksa mereka menikah._

**Rock Lee**_ Wow Shino-kun, ternyata kau bisa berpikir sampai ke situ juga. Tetapi aku setuju dengan kita buat resepsi pernikahan yang penuh dengan semangat muda! Hawaii, kami datang!_

**Chouji Chips Lover**_ Tidak jadi makan-makan, dong! Kecewa...Kecewa...  
_

**Yamanaka Ino**_ Shika : Kapan kau mengajakku, hah?_

**Wanita Ini Yang Jatuh Hati Padamu**_ Hawaii? Kalau begitu untuk apa aku beli gaun? Mending bikini!_

**Spring Sakura**_ Pesta Pantai? Hell yeah!  
_

**Hyuuga Neji**_ Bikini? Ten-chaaaannn  
_

**Uzumaki Naruto Da Hokage**_ Maaf mengecewakan tapi pesta dibatalkan. Masih sayang nyawa._

**Aku Tidak Buta**_ Tidak bisakah kita terus berpura-pura kalau pestanya akan tetap diselenggarakan?_

**Crimson Gaara**_ Sudahlah! Pesta batal! Feels gloomy here._

Sasuke tersenyum ketika tangannya menari di atas huruf-huruf itu. Dia memutuskan untuk ikut 'bermain' kali ini. Hanya malam ini. Tak ada salahnya sesekali tak jadi satu-satunya orang yang paling serius dalam menatap dunia. Ini hal biasa, ini akan jadi kenangan jika mereka menua nanti. Bukankah orang-orang bilang masa-masa SMA itu masa-masa paling indah?

**Uchiha Sasuke **_Walaupun Kyuubi-san sudah dapat dipastikan meninggal dunia besok, tetapi pesta pernikahan tetap diadakan sesuai jadwal. Sekian._

Ya, tak ada salahnya mengikuti arus sesekali. Dini hari itu, Sasuke jatuh tertidur dengan senyum samar di bibirnya dan jari jemari yang terasa sakit. Dia tak menyangka bisa terjadi 'perang' komentar seperti itu. Bahkan Hinata pun ambil bagian. Mungkin benar kata orang kalau ada orang yang begitu pendiam di dunia nyata tapi berubah 180 derajat jika di dunia maya. Tetapi Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa Orochimaru-san dan Ayahnya ikut-ikutan mengomentari status itu. Well, mungkin seperti separuh Konoha sedang mengalami kegilaan sementara. Namun satu hal yang Sasuke tahu, sepertinya besok hampir separuh kelasnya yang akan terlambat masuk sekolah. Well, ujian sudah berakhir jadi tak apa-apa. Semuanya bakal baik-baik saja.

**THE END.**

* * *

Phewww...selesai. Ide datang dan langsung diketik. Selesai jam 3 pagi tadi. Mulai pengetikan, entahlah jam berapa, jam 12 malam? Kok malah curhat. GILA. MENGGILA! SAYA MENGGILA!

Review minna-san? Hehehehehe.


End file.
